


[Podfic] Five Other Uses for the Arc Reactor

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arc Reactor Kink, BDSM, Consent Play, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fucking Machines, Gen, M/M, Movie Night, Podfic, Polyamory, Popcorn, Posting Bail, Sex Toys, Team Fluff, Tony Hates Having Safewords Which Is Hot, bruce banner: superdom, tony stark: techno lactivist, welding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh god," Pepper says. "Are you kidding me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Other Uses for the Arc Reactor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Other Uses for the Arc Reactor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672545) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**Length** : 36:35, 5699 words  
 **Notes** : Contains sexy sex and blatant misuse of arc reactor technology. I cannot thank the illustrious [thingswithwings](http://ao3.org/users/thingswithwings) enough for writing this.

[Download](http://sabinelagrande.parakaproductions.com/thingswithwings-five_other_uses_for_the_arc_reactor.mp3) (right-click save, .mp3, 33mb)


End file.
